InuYasha Poetry
by xXMidori-ChanXx
Summary: A bunch of IY poems that I wrote during my spare time!
1. Demon Blood

xXMidori-ChanXx: Well, this is gonna be a series of InuYasha Poems...Mind you that  
they will NOT however all contain InuYasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru: That is correct, that pitiful half-breed will not get all the praise and  
glory as long as this Sesshoumaru is here.  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: *jumps up and down* He agreed with me! SESSY ACTUALLY AGREED WITH ME!!  
  
InuYasha: Now look what you have done you sorry excuse for a demon!  
  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru will not stand insults, HALF-BROTHER.   
  
Inu & Sess: She fortunately does not own us...  
  
Demon Blood   
  
A Sesshoumaru Poem.  
  
Give me back what's rightfully mine.  
Give me back my birthright.  
The weapon you hold is deathly divine--  
To hold it you have no right.  
Tousan, my Lord, what have you done?  
Did you forget that I was your heir?  
Ototo, remember, in the long run,  
I am the rightful heir.  
Even though you hold it now,  
And I cannot,  
I swear that I will get it somehow,  
And in Hell you'll rot.  
My demon blood runs true in me--  
And only halfway in you,  
But until now I still cannot see--  
Why did my father choose you?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: I wrote this because Sesshoumaru is my favourite character on IY. Another reason why  
I wrote this is because I think it's unfair that InuYasha had gotten the Tetsuaiga instead  
of Fluffy... IceCube right here *points at Sesshoumaru* is the first heir AND is of pure  
demon blood.   
  
Sesshoumaru: Well said...ningen. This Sesshoumaru, however doesn't like the fact you call him   
"Fluffy" and "IceCube"  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: *says dreamily* I love how you use yourself in third person Sessy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *holding midori back from trying to hug him* Just review ningens. 


	2. Monster and Mortal

xXMidori-ChanXx: Oh lookie! The first reviewer, Lostinashadow! She seems  
to like you too Fluffy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *glares at the reviews* It seems so....How is it that this   
Sesshoumaru only got one review!?  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: ^_^' Anyway...It's time for a InuYasha poem!  
  
Sesshoumaru: My Pathetic Half-Brother has a poem after this Sesshoumaru!?  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: *takes the tylenol out of the cupboard* Yup.  
  
InuYasha: There, there 'Fluffy' you don't have to get paranoid...*smirks*  
  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru doe not get paranoid.  
  
Shippou: *with lolly* Hey what's going on?  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Nothing much much Shippou...Fluffy's just paranoid. *Shippou just nods*  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx & Shippou: Anyway neither of us own Inu & Co.*watch Sess and Inu fighting*   
  
Monster and Mortal  
  
An InuYasha Poem.  
  
I am of noble blood birth.  
A magnificent mix of monster and mortal.  
I am ten times more than you are worth--  
And I can prove just as fatal.  
I'll fight you if I have to,  
To gain the right of this sword--  
I'll kill you if I have to,  
Mark my word.  
You will never get this sword.  
It's mine, freely given.  
If you doubt tousan's word,  
Then be glad you're still living.  
My demon blood may only run  
Halfway through my soul,  
But even though I'm half man,  
There's courage in my whole.  
  
Terms to Know!:  
tousan: father  
ototo: term for "baby brother" or younger brother.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Not much to say about this poem...  
  
Sesshoumaru: This poem is about a half-breed, that's all there IS to  
say.  
  
InuYasha: *scowls* It's better than reading about a PARANOID PUREBRED DOG DEMON, plus there  
could be meaning to MY poem!  
  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru IS NOT PARANOID! And there is no other meaning, is there ningen?  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: *sweatdrops* Actually Sess...there is.  
  
InuYasha: *smirks triumphantly* Hah! I told you!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well ningen what's the meaning?  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: First, my name's Midori! Get it? Got it? Good. In this poem, InuYasha is defending  
why he got the Tetsuaiga from his Tousan. It simply states that it was passed down to him from his   
father. That is the reason why I chose to put this one after yours Sess, it's kinda like a little  
sequence.  
  
Sess & Inu: *quiet*  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Review peoples! 


	3. Purity, Darkness, and Nothingness

Kagome: *looks around* Now where did Midori go?  
  
InuYasha: *snorts* How the Hell am I supposed to know wench?  
  
Kagome: *ignores InuYasha* Shippou have you seen her?  
  
Shippou: *licks lolly* Yea Momma, I saw her with Kikyou outside.  
  
InuYasha: K-kikyou's here?  
  
Kagome: *quiet*  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: *walks in* What's up? *sees Inu spaced with Kag and Ship trying to get him back to normal* Weirdos...  
  
InuYasha: *mutters* Baka...  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Anyway it's Read 'N Response Time!  
  
  
  
miko (): *whispers* As long as Sessy doesn't hear that you called him hot-headed, you should be fine.  
  
Dante Gemini: Thanks for the compliment, and I did read your poem. Oh and hun, I AM bizzare^^  
  
Lostinashadow: Very long review^^thanks. *agrees* You wouldn't want to get Fluffy mad now, bad things happen   
  
when he does...Let's not forget now, Sessy-Chan isn't the only Dog Demon here... *looks at InuYasha and sweatdrops* well  
  
maybe the only purebred one. Some advice though..FLUFFY"S MINE SO BACKOFF!--J/K  
  
*Thanks for the Reviews!*   
  
  
  
Diclaimer: ...No....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Purity, Darkness, and Nothingness  
  
  
  
A Kikyou Poem.  
  
Can you really say that anyone is pure?   
  
Can you say that anyone is all dark?   
  
Dark and purity almost work together to form a person.   
  
Dark is on their defensive side and pure on the happy and welcoming side,   
  
Sometimes there can be a bit more of one, but can't that be for the better sometimes?   
  
Sometimes it's bad, but you have to except what people are.   
  
People say someone is so pure, they can never go dark, but is that true?   
  
Can someone so pure turn so dark?   
  
Can someone so dark turn so pure?   
  
As someone part dark part pure, but another part is nothing, what does that make him or her?   
  
Are they a guardian?  
  
Are they apart of someone?   
  
Can someone who is straight out nothing ever love?   
  
Could they ever have a song in life?  
  
Could they ever have a purpose?  
  
Could they ever have a reason to live?  
  
Could they ever be truly living?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: As you can see, this is a Kikyou poem...  
  
InuYasha: Is that why you were talking to her?  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Yup. Even though I despise her...I pity her for what she's become. I wrote this   
  
according to how Kikyou was. She was Pure, now she is Darkness and Nothingness.  
  
InuYasha: Why is it you despise her?  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Well, because she's trying to drag you to Hell with her when she knows that Kagome loves you!  
  
Kagome: *blushes*  
  
InuYasha: Feh. As if that wench cares...  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA..  
  
InuYasha: Uh oh.  
  
Kagome: OSUWARI!  
  
Shippou: InuYasha, you are sometimes more dumb than you usually are..  
  
Kagome: Don't forget to Review! 


End file.
